A friend or Enemy?
by cheshirecat7
Summary: When an old girlfriend comes home will they accept her or will she be out once again? R&R please!
1. Reuniting

~ Okay people. yeah this is my own fanfic for Hackers. If you like it or not please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible but am a busy person. Anyways here comes the business part of the deal: I do not own any characters in this writing other than the one labeled as Cheshire Kat. All other characters and the "Cyberdelia" are all property of whatever company made the movie. So yeah here we go....

The lights of Cyberdelia shown as she rolled in and down one of the ramps, coming to a stop at the bottom looking around. She twirled a strand of short black hair, looking around at the place she had spent so long away from. She looked like she belonged in this place. Blades on her feet, a laptop in her bag at her side, and her hair messed up perfectly. She remembered all the time she had spent here not long ago and smiled happily realizing not much had changed. She looked to a table and saw who she was looking for a tall blond guy, a short Hispanic, and a semi-tall brunette girl. With them was sitting another man, who was smiling and touching the girl's hand lightly. She paused studying them, not daring to move any closer at first.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"No way man, you can't do that," stated Cereal Killer the blond said as he shoveled more fries into his mouth.

" Nah you totally owe me more fries, every time I order some, I never get to eat any of them," Dade pointed out quickly before he was interrupted by Phreak.

"Dade, give it up it's useless. I bet he owes me millions of fries, don't even try to collect, it'll never work"

"Hey!" came the yell from Cereal " I take that offensively!" They all looked at him curiously before laughing in unison. He looked offended before joining in on the laughter. Suddenly though their laughs were disturbed by the girl who had just come to the table, sat down on Cereal's lap and kissed him. she pulled back smiling as the foursome stared at her in awkward silence. Dade the only one who was wondering who she was.   


"Well, don't you have anything to say to me?" she asked, again twirling short strand of her black hair. He paused not knowing what to say at first, 

"Hello Kat. " she smiled then looking around the table she realized she was still being watched. she looked at the person she didn't know, "hi, who are you?"

Dade looks at her confused "uh hi I'm Dade, wha......" 

"No...what's your name? your true name?" she interrupted. he looked as her confused for a second."

"Um....Crash Override" she sticks out het hand shaking his lightly 

"Well nice to meet you Crash, you can call me Kat. Short for the Cheshire Kat."


	2. The gang again

****Okay, so yeah Chapter 1 was short and sweet but I think it got the point through. So here's Chapter 2 coming at you but first some business..... I do not own "Hackers" or any people or places related to the movie "Hackers". All rights to the movie are property of whatever company made the movie. So yeah um here we go.****

They sat at a table alone. They had excused themselves earlier, feeling the need for a private conversation. Since they had sat neither had spoke, they just sat and looked at each other, both at a loss for words. He studied her, taking her in, taking in the one he had not seen in months. He studied her semi-tight pants, her army green tank, her short black hair that framed her face, her smile, her deep gray eyes. All the same as he remembered, almost as if she had never left. She blushed feeling his eyes on her before speaking, 

"Well aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah, I mean it's great but weird. It like got normal, you know.....for you to be gone and then.....BAM.....you're back, and it's kind like weird, in a totally awesome way." he looked away from her unsurely and to his friends quickly.

"I know what you mean, but I told you I would be back in no time, I just had to settle some things," she paused for a second deciding to keep just what she had to settle a secret, "But I'm back now."

"What do you want me to say? I mean it's all cool and shit that you're back but like I don't know." he gazed at her waiting for a response and she thought for a second before shrugging her shoulders unsurely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the other table the fries sat forgotten as the other three sat speaking in hushed voices.

"So who is she exactly?" Dade asked still puzzled by the last half hour's events.

"She's Kat. She was Cereal's girl, before she had to leave for a couple of months. She was part of the group too, it's surprising that she's back so soon though." Kate shrugged before looking over to the couple before turning back, "I don't know though"

"So she plays the game?" Dade asked before being interrupted by Phreak.

"Yeah, she plays and not only that but she's elite too man. She's a rare commodity too. got more equipment than any of us, and she shares. Not to mention she's good."

"Interesting" said Dade before he was cutoff by the rejoining of the couple to the group. Cereal smiled at the three unsurely before speaking,

"Um...how bout we go and chill with Nikon for awhile? It's almost show time."

They all nodded and got up. Walking and rolling back at the door and into the warm night. They arrived at Lord Nikon's shortly and had knocked on the door, when it opened and Nikon stood there hood drawn up to hide his face,

"Yeah?" Kat stepped forward smiling,

"You're favorite little kitten came for a visit." He lowered his hood quickly and looked at her, a smile crept over his face,

"More like the most troublesome one. If it isn't old Kat, back to your wicked ways?"

"But of course" She laughed before moving in and giving him a long friendly hug, "so what's the news?"

Soon enough everyone was seated randomly and Kat and Nikoln sat in front of his computer totally consumed by the writing covering the screen, easily forgetting the others, who were enthusiastic as "The Razor and Blade Show" started.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**** Alright so there's Chapter 2. Again please Review, i don't like the feeling of writing to myself. All reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance.****


	3. school

Alright sorry it took so long. Wish i had some really good excuse, but really I was just being lazy, and didn't feel like writing, but now i have completed chapter 3, so yay me. Anyways not much action but it's my horrid attempt at humor, so bare with me, and as always i appreciate any reviews. I don't own "hackers" or I would have bought a better computer, enjoy.

The loud buzzing awoke her as she smacked the air wildly, in search of the small alarm clock from which the noise emitted. She picked her head up off the pillow and picked up the small buzzing instrument, before throwing it across the room to hit the wall, She let out a happy sigh at the silence that now filled the room once again. she laid back down and drifted back to sleep in the early morning light. 

An hour and a half later the door was wrenched open as she skidded to a stop inside the classroom. The teacher looked away from his writing on the chalkboard, long enough to realize who it was. 

"Ah Miss Katherine Evans, rejoining the ranks of public education so soon?" 

" Couldn't stay away missed you too much" she grinned as she took a second to look around the room. 

" Alright take a seat, you're already late as it is," he let out a heavy sigh as she moved to an empty seat next to Dade and Kate, before resuming the class.

Hours later as the bell sounded for end of classes, the group assembled in the hall.

"so where to, I got time before I gotta make some phone calls," Phreak asked as he slumped back against a nearby locker.

"look" they all turned in the position that Cereal was now pointing and saw Joey bounding towards them, arms waving frantically. 

"hey guys, hey guys, wait up, hey guys !" came the yells from down the hall as he got closer. soon he had come to a stop in front of them and was struggling to catch his breath. "Hey where ya go...." he trailed off as he noticed Kat, he looked at her stunned for a second before giving her a rather large hug knocking her back into a locker. 

"Geez Kidd. Get off me!" she pushed him off playfully "haven't changed much, still dressing like Dorks-R-Us. and what's this?" Reaches into his pocket and grabs a pack of cigarettes that were peeking out. "what we got an addict on our hands? oh, little Joey is trying to be all grown up, how adorable."

"very funny Kat, give em back" she tosses them back to him and he puts htem quickly away in his pocket again. " so where we going?" he repeated, smoothing his hair. 

"hey Kat, we should so Dade the shop," Kate answered after a seconds pause.

"yeah sure, he looks worthy enough"

Wow, okay that was chapter 3. So uh, hoped you liked it. please review, all are welcome, so uh thanks in advance. chapter 4 will be done hopefully sooner than it took chapter 3 to get done. Hack the Planet!


End file.
